


Years To Come

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Celebrations, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Last fic of 2018, Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: It's New year's eve and everyone has their own way to celebrate the beginning of a new year.





	Years To Come

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors.

If you were to say look in from the outside, what you'd find would be a dimly lit bedroom. Lights set down low casting a cosy yet intimate setting. The door to the room rests wide open, leading away from there on the floor is article after article of discarded and abandoned clothing both of that of a woman and a man. The large window is clear, curtains still wide open giving an uninterrupted view of the city skyline beyond. The partially open window allows a cooling and gentle breeze into the room. On the nightstand rests a forgotten bottle of champagne and accompanying flutes. The bed itself is large and in absolute disarray, sheets all tangled, pillows here and there with one having fallen to the fall. Lying upon it in amongst all the chaos of tangled sheets, discarded clothes is two very naked people.  
  
There's a relaxed and content vibe about them, limbs heavy as their breathing evens out as their pulse slows to a more steady pace. Skin still slick and glistening with sweat in the low light.   
  
He's sprawled on his back across the bed, his right arm tucked behind his head while his left is occupied, fingers playing absently with her hair twirling strands around his fingers.   
  
On her side, she presses herself against his warm body even though it's slightly uncomfortable with the heat between them from their activities but she wants to keep the connection to him. It's something she's found she always wants. Her head is propped up in her hand enjoying the soothing sensation of his gentle touch in her hair. Randomly her free hand traces delicate patterns across his bare chest. Her fingertips circling around the scar that is the lasting reminder of the moment he could have been taken away, taken away far too soon before she could ever have had the chance to know him. Despite the lasting reminder, she's done with that because he's here and he's alive, solid and warm against her and beneath her touch. The steady thump of his heartbeat is evidence enough of that. Steering her touch away from the scar and back to their task of mapping random patterns across his skin, she lifts her eyes away from his chest to meet his eyes. Stunning blue eyes that are bright, alive and totally focused upon her with an intensity that's almost overwhelming.  
  
"Can I help you, Dr Wells?"  
  
Harry smirks, his fingers sinking deeper into her tresses, massaging gently. "You've helped quite enough, Dr Snow."  
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes, hitting his chest in gentle reprimand for his innuendo. "That's enough of that."  
  
"Pity," he says gruffly, his eyes wandering away from her face and straying down her body. "Definitely a pity." There's no shame whatsoever in his wandering observations, how those stunning blue eyes linger on her breasts before sliding lower. 

There's a small sense of power, watching the reaction she has on him. Shaking her head, she's looks towards the large window of the bedroom when premature shouts are heard coming down from the street through the open window. Craning her neck she looks at the clock on the nightstand, 23.55 stares right back at her. "Five minutes to go."  
  
Dragging his eyes away from her nakedness, he meets her pretty hazel gaze. "It's been a very... eventful year."  
  
Caitlin has to agree because my God, it has. "A year filled with things both good and bad but we've come through the otherside."  
  
"We have," Harry frowns thinking back to some of the events of the last year. DeVoe, losing his mind and intelligence, Caitlin losing Killer Frost and having to deal with the drama regarding her father, the mess their dealing with now with Cicada but through all the bad there's also been plenty of good to overshadow the undesired.  
  
Caitlin seems to be thinking along the same lines especially with her next question. "Did you ever think this time last year that we would be here now, together?"  
  
A huff of amusement leaves him. "Honestly?" He asks, giving a little laugh. When she nods, he continues. "No, though not from the lack of wanting. You know I've wanted this for a long time... wanted you." There's no longer that barrier he once had before, where he found it difficult to express how he felt. He's still the same old gruff Harry but now with this balance between his head and his heart, feelings are more easy to vocalise.  
  
For Caitlin that same feeling of warmth and excitement runs through her now, the same feeling settling in her stomach like a fire, embers burning reminiscent of when he'd first told her the same. Ducking her head, she presses her lips to that taunting scar. "I know but what matters is that we're here now and together. That's what is important."  
  
Moving his hand from behind his head, he moves it to cup her face as the other cradles the back of her head and he pulls her towards him.

She goes willingly, falling down into him with ease as his lips connect with hers. Slowly he kisses her, there's an intimacy to it but also underlining hints of seduction, hints of what's to come. Somewhere in the background cheers are heard coming from the street below, drunken and happy shouts of happy new year float up to them as the sky outside is suddenly lit up with thousands of bright splashes of colour, bangs of the fireworks filling the air but none of that matters. All that matters to the couple lost in each other in this bedroom is each other.  
  
Shifting her body slightly, Caitlin settles above him, her body straddling his as her tongue chases eagerly into his mouth. His hands wander away from her face, tracing along her spine to the small of her back and lower, settling at her hips to pull her tighter against him. She can feel him starting to react beneath her and she rocks slightly against him, encouraging because he was right earlier, it was a pity and just like him she can never have enough.  
  
Pulling away from his kiss, however reluctant she is to do so, she stares down at him, her fingers curled into his messy hair, her eyes full of love. "Happy new year, Harry." She tells him softly, completely and utterly astounded by how much she loves this man, her heart full and bursting with feelings for him. However sappy that may sound, she doesn't care because it's how she feels.  
  
"Happy new year, sweetheart." A slow smile spreads onto his face, eyes darker now with desire but still they hold a happiness and ease that delights her, knowing she's the reason for it. "And to the many more that follow after."  
  
She returns his smile with one of her own. "That sounds awfully like a promise," she teases playfully as she moves against him. "That sounds like you plan on sticking around for a very long time."  
  
Harry acts likes he's unaffected but she knows and feels that he is. "And if it does?"  
  
"Then I very much look forward to ringing in future new years in a very similar fashion to this one."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rolling her eyes at his blunt gruffness she drops her head so she's able to kiss it away to the soundtrack of Auld Lang Syne drifting up to them.  
  
A little while later, noises of their own celebration join those of the ones down below on the streets. Except instead of joyous drunken singing, it's joyous and pleasurable moans, groans and whimpers as they make love, welcoming 2019 in a way that only lovers can, happy and in love, wrapped up in each other.  
  
The end.  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and that's it, the last fic of 2018. To every reader thank you very much for being here over the last year, for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It's very much appreciated. It's been a fantastic year, of writing and reading Snowells. Something of which will definitely continue in 2019, never doubt, Snowells lives! ❤
> 
> Happy new year everyone, wherever you are I hope your celebrations are joyous, happy and safe. Goodbye 2018, hello 2019.


End file.
